Her
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: The one who started it all. OCs. No romance.
1. Enter the Daughter

**Her**

(Pre-FFVII, before Hojo went insane.)

* * *

The one who started it all…

Her heals hit the metal floor with a large clack.

"Hurry up or stay behind," she yelled at the Turk. "I don't have all day!"

"Yes Ma'am."

She let out a small sigh and pushed the two big doors open, "FATHER!" she yelled, "What are you thinking, human experimentation!?"

The 40 year old president sighed, "Mika, try to understand. Experimentation is the only way-"

"Father! Gaia! This is enough, you have crossed the line! You and the rest of the committee! I know Professor Valentine, Hojo, Gast, and Doctor Crescent will never agree to this! This will poison us! We will not poison people!" the 20 year old yelled back.

The president let out a sigh and a chuckle, "They don't have a choice but to follow these plans. Everybody will do as they as they are told, including you Mika." The president sighed, "Turk, get her out of my sight!"

The raven haired man sighed and grabbed her around the waist. "I'm sorry Lady Shinra. I am merely following orders." Her arms flaring and she was taking uneven gasps of air. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style. He walked out of the room.

"I wish you didn't Vincent," she cried. She wiped the tears away and said, "…Vincent?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Put me down."

He let her down carefully and watched her brush the wrinkles out of her white dress. While she readjusted her dress, he straightened his tie and then bowed his head as he carefully said, "Where to now miss?"

"I don't know Vincent. I think I would like to go out to Midgar today."

"Negative, you, my lady are not allowed to leave ShinRa until your father notifies my superior." Vincent said coolly.

She shook her blond head, "Then what am I suppose to do? Bake cookies, and then stand by and watch as my father destroys the world?" she asked the crimson eyed man sarcastically.

"No Ma'am," Vincent sighed, "We could go down to the Aerial Hanger and look at the new plane that has just arrived from Rocket Town."

She shot a look at him. Her eyes gleamed and she muttered, "Vincent Valentine? Do you take me as the type that would be suckered into something like a little child be sucked into going to the zoo because her older brother wants to see the lions?" Mika asked with a smile. She walked around the circular catwalk and stopped, "You are trying to divert my attention from the Board of Directors meeting aren't you?"

"No Ma'am I am not!" Vincent said proudly.

She stopped and the turned her back to the man, "I guess we could go down to the Aerial Hanger, I mean if I did go to the Board of Director's meeting you and Professor Valentine could lose your jobs because of me!"

"Are you sure you don't want to see the new plane?"

"You sound like you want to," Mika said back.

"Um…uh…" Vincent stuttered rubbing the back of his head.

A small laugh came from the woman and then she said, "Let's go Mister Valentine. Let's go see your plane!"

* * *

"Something must be done about your meddling daughter, Mister President! She has our customers dropping like flies," A fat, bald man yelled at the middle aged President.

"I know, I know, Mister Jenison. Mika, my daughter means no harm to the Company; she is only concerned for our planet. Right now she is being a little stubborn about the whole Human Experimentation ordeal."

"I don't blame her!" Lucrecia said standing up, "If all the people that had the power and position that Mika Shinra has with the same mind set as her, then the plant wouldn't have WEAPONs and the lifestream would be clear!"

"Lucrecia please sit down." Professor Valentine said.

"No, I have one more thing to say! I think she's right! I agree with Miss Shinra!" she said as she eased back into her chair.

"Because of people like you, you and all the other eco scientists, business is bad!" Jenison yelled at Lucrecia, "We should pull our funds out of the Chaos project and focus it more on Doctor Hojo and Professor Gast's JENOVA Project who a-" A hand silenced the director.

"I believe the money is still mine and I will decide what funds go where, Miss Crescent, as much as I'd like to believe that you agree with my Eco-daughter, I still believe that you're a scientist at heart and you will experiment on anything that will enable you to keep your job," The president said to Lucretia, he turned to Jenison, "Mika will behave herself from now on, other wise she will become the missing piece in the JENOVA puzzle. Is that alright Doctor Hojo?"

"S-s-sir! I cannot she is a Shinra!" Hojo exclaimed.

"You, Hojo, will follow orders as well," the president walked out of the room.

Hojo slumped back into his chair and muttered, "I really wish I could comply with that."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

A/N: Oh Noes another story, How will I ever survive? So Contagious updates soon. Later in the week maybe. Thanks MimiNeko for all you do. You rock! 


	2. You're Over Reacting

Her

The one who started it all

Vincent Valentine was brooding. Mika Shinra was gaping at the colossal aircraft in the hanger bay. "It's so beautiful! Vincent please come look!" Mika cried. Vincent snorted.

"And you didn't want to see the ship…"

"You're boasting, Valentine, and I don't like it."

"I have my rights to boast, Lady Shinra," Vincent took a step forward and paused, "What do you think of Lucrecia Crescent?"

"From a friendly standpoint or my employer stand point?" Mika asked turning to face the Raven-haired Turk. He shrugged and sighed. Mika then sighed and said, "Both then. From a friend point of view, she is really nice and friendly; she left me a card for my birthday a few weeks ago. But as her employer-"

"Lady Shinra…don't," Vincent warned.

"Vincent Valentine you asked what I thought about her so that is what you're going to hear! But as her employer I think she could be a little more concerned about what people think and what is going to happen with all these experiments," Mika said finishing off her statement, "Any questions?"

Vincent turned to face her, "Just one."

"Shoot."

"Why do you hate Mako and experimentation so much?" Vincent asked politely. He expected for the Lady not to answer, and he watched carefully as she walked over to the railing and leaned over a little bit.

"I guess it's because I have a bad feeling about it. In Cetran Lore there was a woman by the name of Lilith, she was a Cetra, and she warned of terrors to come if something or someone was provoked, "She turned to Vincent," There is more to the story. I know there is, but the text in the book that we have at the library…cut off after provoke so we don't know exactly what were dealing with. For all we now the Mako could kill us! Or cause an illness."

"Yes, Ma'am those are all good points, but what if the Mako cures illnesses. My Lady, I'm sorry to say this but you are paranoid," Vincent said calmly.

"So! I just have the best interest in mind for my people! Obviously Daddy and the executives don't…all they want is money," Mika said, "And it is NOT your place to point fingers Mister Valentine." Mika turned away and walked down the stairs.

"Wait Lady Shinra!" Vincent cried scrambling down the stairs to the Aerial Bay and pushed his way through the crowds of people. When he got himself threw the crowd, Lady Shinra was no where in site.

"Great," Vincent sighed, "How am I going to explain this?"

Mika Shinra walked through all the checkpoints with just a quick flash of her badge and began to walk up the stairs and into the ShinRa Library.

"Hello Lady Shinra, how may I assist you today?" an older woman asked.

"I just need a book and a database, then Miss Sybil, I will be out of here and heading down to the Research labs," Mika said waving away the older woman's offers of assistance. Mika walked over to a shelf and selected a book. She opened it to the pages about Cetran Lore.

_The Cetras believe that the calamity that fell from the sky, which is now named Meteorfall, carried a passenger that would come as a fake Cetra. _Mika snapped the book shut. Jenova was found at the Northern Crater, could she be the thing that Lilith the Cetra was talking about? She needed to show this to somebody that would believe her…but who? Vincent.

Mika began to walk down the halls of the building, and she was beginning to think there was somebody watching her.

-In Nibelhiem at the ShinRa Manor-

He and the others had just gotten back to Nibelhiem and Hojo was already at his desk, while the others were getting coffee or in the lab. Hojo pushed the papers out of the way. He had to rap his mind around the thought that Mika Shinra might be the missing link in the Jenova Project. Hojo slammed his fist on the table as Professor Gast walked into the room.

"So I take it we're not doing the Jenova Project then? I'm sorry Hojo I knew you were looking forward-" Gast was cut off by Hojo.

"Gast, we have funding for the Jenova Project, the President even offered a test subject," Hojo said grimly.

"Really he offered a corpse? That's great!" Gast said with wonderment as he set a cup of coffee in front of Hojo. Hojo pushed the cup away.

"Gast you don't get it! He offered us a live specimen-" Hojo was cut off.

"I have to work on blue prints for the containment chamber then!" Gast said ignoring the live specimen comment.

"He said if his daughter doesn't comply with human testing, she becomes the missing link in our Jenova Project. If Mika does not keep her opinions to herself, she will be our live specimen." Hojo said with a groan.

"No! We can't do that to a human! We can't do that to lady Shinra!" Gast said. His coffee cup that he was holding fell from his hands and broke as it hit the floor.

"We have to comply, we have no choice!" Hojo said.

"Well I do. I resign my title of Head of Science Department. And you are now the Head!" Gast said.

"You…You…can't do that," Hojo stuttered.

"I just did Hojo. And if you can really experiment on Lady Shinra, I don't want to see what will happen to your mind," Gast said cleaning off his desk. As he finished, he said, "I hope you, Professor Valentine, and Doctor Crescent are happy with the choice that you have just made. I mean I can't believe after all the inconclusive data we established on Jenova…I can't believe you Hojo are going to follow through. This could kill her." Hojo watched as Gast walked out of the office and wondered if Gast was right. As Gast slipped from his sight, that would be the last time he saw his good friend. The last time he saw his friend alive, that is.

-Back at Midgar-

"Which one of God's puppies did I kick? Hey Solider boy. Hey wait you listen to me! I'm a Turk damnit!" Vincent yelled flashing his badge and then chasing the Solider. "I don't have time for this! Hey stop that is a restricted area!" Vincent pulled out his gun and fired a round at the Solider. The Solider fell to the ground and Vincent kicked the body and a card fell out. Vincent picked it up and read it, "Great, Bounty Hunters, after the president no doubt."

Vincent unhooked his call-in radio and paged in, "Vincent Valentine reporting in. We have a breach on sector three, does anybody copy?"

"_Mister Valentine is Lady Shinra safe?"_ the radio hissed.

Vincent could feel his heart sink. Mika was defenseless and his job was on the line as it was, and with the current security breach, she was even less safe than she was. Vincent hit the talk button, "Sir I have some bad news-"

Vincent was cut off by a mass of blond and white tackling him to the ground. Mika Shinra was not dead. Vincent sighed of relief as Mika got off him and he was able to finish speaking to his superior.

"_Well since she is safe. And there is no real threat here, she will remain here and watch over the rest of the staff, all the professors will be staying, only the President and his guard are being moved to a disclosed location. I will notify you, Valentine, if we believe Lady Shinra's life to be in any danger. "_

"Well?" Mika asked.

"You're father is being moved to a disclosed location until the rest of the bounty hunter's are found. You will watch over the company and I will watch over you. The professors are not being moved, only your father, the security center will notify me if they think you are in danger Lady Shinra. Now," Vincent said straightening his tie, "Why did you tackle me?"

"Look Vincent," Mika said opening the book, "I have never seen this page."

Vincent read the sentences over and over again. His back straighten and he said, "It has some meaning Lady Shinra, but what is so important about a Meteorfall that happened thousands of years ago?"

"The Meteor carried a 'fake Cetra'. Where is the only crater where something was found at excavation?" Mika asked snapping the book shut.

"The Northern Crater," Vincent responded.

"And Lilith warned about something being provoked, we shouldn't mess with things like Jenova!" Mika said.

"I'd take this up with your father if you are so certain that this is true. That Jenova is a 'fake Cetra' and in old writings a Cetra warned about something. I don't personally believe it Lady Shinra, but if you feel this strongly about this…then tell your father," Vincent said stiffly, "I think Mako is not dangerous and nothing is going to happen. So they found a dead thing in a cave. Big deal. What you're talking about probably happened five hundred years ago."

Mika sighed, "You have your way of seeing things Valentine, and I have mine. Alright? Now I have to make a phone call. So let's go Turkey."

"It's Vincent." He said.

"Alright Vinnie," Mika said with a smile, "Let's go tell my father that he can't use Jenova."

Vincent sighed, hopefully by the end of the quarter he would be reassigned to somebody that was less headstrong.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Oh no one more chapter till Hojo goes insane. Oh dear. And I really like this story.


End file.
